Darkest Days (Kaihun)
by aashta94
Summary: Ketika kedatangan makhluk asing The Greys membuat dunia menuju masa kegelapan, Kai semakin membenci adik tirinya, Sehun. Namun sebuah kenyataan yang tak bisa ia abaikan, yakni ada perasaan lain selain kebencian itu. Perang antara manusia dan alien, serta cinta terlarang kakak beradik telah dimulai. Chara:Sehun,Kai,Kris,Luhan,EXO members. Pair:Kaihun/Sekai(main),Krishun/Kailu(side)
1. Foreword

.

 **Attention Please!**

Fanfiction ini saya tulis dalam dua bahasa (Inggris dan Indonesia). Versi Inggris dipublish di AFF dan versi Indonesia dipublish di FFN. NO PLAGIARISM.

.

.

.

 **DARKEST DAYS**

(Indonesia Version)

 _Authored by Aashta_

.

.

.

Characters : Sehun, Kai, Kris, Luhan, dan member EXO lainnya

Pairing : Sekai (main), Krishun (side)

Type : Multichapter

Genre : Romance/Sci-fie/Incest/Smut

Rating : M

.

.

.

.

 _Ketika manusia berpikir bahwa hanya mereka penghuni jagad raya ini, maka mereka telah salah._

 _Mereka tidak sendirian._

 _The Greys, begitu manusia menyebutnya, telah datang untuk menguasai Bumi._

 _Kehidupan manusia terancam._

 _Dunia menuju ke dalam masa kegelapan._

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Sehun**

Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana ia telah dilahirkan. Seorang anak yatim piatu yang kemudian diadopsi oleh keluarga Kim. Kedua orang tua angkatnya begitu mengasihinya. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan baginya selain menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil ini. Namun sebuah takdir yang tak akan pernah bisa ia ubah sampai kapanpun juga, yakni sang kakak tiri, Kai, sangat membencinya. Kematian kedua orang tua angkatnya membuat Sehun harus bertemu kembali dengan Kai setelah 9 tahun berpisah. Sehun telah melakukan kesalahan, sebuah kesalahan yang tak akan pernah termaafkan bagi seorang Kim Kai.

.

.

 **Kai**

Usianya baru 11 tahun saat ia dipaksa untuk bergabung dalam militer. Selama 9 tahun dipersiapkan untuk menjadi prajurit perang "The Immortal" yang dibentuk khusus untuk melawan The Greys. Kekejaman The Greys telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Rasa dendam telah menjalar di hatinya, membuatnya mati rasa. Menghancurkan The Greys menjadi satu-satunya tujuan hidup Kai. Ia bertahan hidup untuk memusnahkan makhluk asing yang tak diharapkan kedatangannya itu dari muka bumi. Namun rasa dendam ini tak hanya sampai di situ. The Greys bukanlah satu-satunya yang harus disalahkan, karena semua kehilangan ini telah bermula sejak lama, bahkan sebelum kedatangan makhluk asing itu. Kehadiran sosok anak laki-laki yang merupakan adik tirinya sendiri, Sehun, adalah penyebabnya.

.

.

 **Kris**

Banyak yang telah kehilangan anggota keluarga, tidak terkecuali Kris. Meninggalkan rumah pada usia 14 tahun untuk bergabung dalam militer, dan kini ia adalah salah satu dari prajurit terbaik dalam pasukan The Immortal bersama Kai. Perasaan terluka akan kehilangan orang-orang yang dikasihi begitu dalam menyayat hatinya, namun kehadiran Sehun perlahan mulai mengobati rasa sakit itu.

.

.

 **Luhan**

Bergabung dalam militer pada usia 12 tahun. Telah menjalani kerasnya pelatihan menjadi prajurit perang selama bertahun-tahun bersama Kai, hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Luhan telah mengenal Kai lebih dari siapapun, termasuk kebencian Kai pada sosok adik tirinya, Sehun.

.

.

' **Son of God'**

Julukan bagi mereka yang 'istimewa'. The Greys mengincar mereka. Tidak untuk dibunuh, melainkan untuk dimanfaatkan sebagai sumber kekuatan bagi The Greys untuk beradaptasi di Bumi. The Greys membutuhkan mereka untuk bernafas, bicara, dan merasakan. Tidak semua manusia merupakan 'Son of God', melainkan hanya mereka yang telah terpilih oleh takdir. Entah apakah ini sebuah karunia ataukah malapetaka. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang berharap terlahir sebagai salah satunya. Karena satu hal yang mereka yakini; mati adalah pilihan yang lebih baik.

.

.

 **The Greys**

Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa rupa mereka yang sebenarnya. Karena tidak ada yang pernah hidup untuk menceritakannya. Yang manusia ketahui hanyalah sepasang mata perak yang bercahaya di tengah kegelapan. Itulah mengapa mereka menyebutnya The Greys.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Hi, salam kenal! Ini adalah sekai fiction kedua saya. Tapi merupakan pertama kalinya saya publish di ffn. Saya akan melanjutkan fiksi ini kalau memang peminatnya banyak. Semoga teman-teman suka ya! Jangan sungkan buat review. First chapter will be updated soon. Please enjoy :D_

 _._

 _._


	2. Prolog

**Attention!**

Ada reader yang bilang kalau cerita ini sama persis dengan salah satu ff di Asianfanfics, dan itu memang benar, karena saya lah penulisnya. Saya menulis dalam dua versi (Inggris dan Bahasa). Untuk versi Inggris nya, saya publish di Asianfanfics, dan yang versi Bahasa dipublish di ffn. Untuk memastikan bahwa cerita ini adalah benar-benar milik saya, teman-teman bisa cek akun saya di Asianfanfics com dengan username 'aashta'. Maaf karena tidak bilang dari awal, jadi membuat kalian salah sangka. Terima kasih untuk review nya. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

.

.

.

 _Tidak seorang pun akan percaya bahwa selama ini bumi sedang diintai._

 _Tahun 3015. NASA menerima sebuah pesan dari planet tak dikenal, bahwa 'mereka akan datang'._

 _Dunia gempar. Para pemimpin negara di seluruh penjuru dunia melakukan rapat darurat untuk memutuskan tindakan apa yang harus dilakukan. Lalu munculah 'The Immortal', pasukan khusus yang dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan datang ke bumi. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa atau makhluk apakah itu. Namun yang pasti, pesan itu telah membuat manusia berada dalam bayangan ketakutan. Satu hal yang manusia sadari bahwa 'mereka yang akan datang' itu memiliki kekuatan yang tak akan sebanding dengan apa yang dimiliki manusia saat ini._

 _Untuk memperkuat pertahanan, seluruh negara menambah jumlah prajuritnya. Setiap keluarga diwajibkan menyerahkan satu orang anak laki-laki untuk mengikuti pelatihan militer. Mereka yang sudah terlatih kemudian akan bergabung dalam pasukan perang The Immortal._

 _Manusia pikir bahwa mereka sudah cukup siap. Namun pada kenyataannya mereka tidak pernah siap._

 _Tahun 3021. Mereka datang. Kedatangan pertama. Jutaan manusia musnah. Hampir 1/3 bumi telah dikuasai. Namun The Immortal masih bisa bertahan._

 _Kedatangan kedua. Semakin banyak manusia yang berjatuhan. Setengah wilayah bumi telah diambil alih, dan The Immortal masih bisa mempertahankan diri._

 _Hingga akhirnya, kedatangan ketiga. Bumi telah dikuasai. Tak ada lagi cahaya. Gelap gulita. Kehidupan manusia hampir punah. The Immortal mundur, bersembunyi di balik kegelapan bawah tanah, melindungi manusia yang tersisa._

.

.

Rasanya baru kemarin kedua orang tuanya membawa seorang anak laki-laki ke rumah mereka. Kai masih mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana sosok mungil itu bergelayut di kaki Ayahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia tampak ketakutan mendapati mata Kai yang menatap tajam dirinya. Bahkan suara lembut sang Ibu masih terngiang di telinganya.

' _Kai, ini Sehun. Sekarang kau punya seorang adik. Bukankah dia sangat manis, Kai?'_

Perih. Kai ingat betul bagaimana rasa sakit itu menggores hatinya saat mendapati tangan Ibunya begitu halus membelai kepala anak itu. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya. Tidak akan pernah.

Saat ini sosok itu ada di hadapannya, berdiri tepat di depan matanya. Sosok yang pada saat itu tingginya hanya di atas lutut Ayahnya, kini telah tumbuh tinggi, bahkan setinggi dirinya. Namun satu hal yang tetap sama seperti waktu itu; ketakutan tersirat jelas di wajahnya, dan sepasang mata sayu itu menatapnya, seakan hendak menangis.

"Kai..", bisiknya.

.

.


End file.
